


Starbucks Lovers

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Remus really just wanted a place to wait out the rainstorm.Featuring a gratuitously wet white shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mondegreen 'starbucks lovers' and the common name for James/Sirius pairings to become a little coffee-shop AU - because I'd never written one and thought I should. Another old fic hidden in my hard drive that I've cleaned up. Enjoy!

Remus was walking home from work when it started to rain. It was heavy and unexpected, blowing on an icy wind. He shrugged deeper into his coat and ducked into the nearest coffee shop. It was far enough down the block that he was soaked to the skin by the time he rattled through the door.

The place was stuffed, largely with young women. A few groups and couples were straggled about, the odd loner sitting with a phone or a book perched in one hand, steaming cups in the other.

Remus really just wanted a place to wait out the rainstorm, but the place was blissfully warm and the smell of the coffee beans so incredibly alluring, he decided that sitting in the window to watch the rain with something hot to drink was probably not only a sensible idea, but also quite a welcome one.

When he reached the head of the line he was greeted by a man with ridiculous hair. “Welcome to Starbucks! What’ll it be, mate?”

Remus blinked in surprise. He ordered his Americano, and then glanced around again while he fumbled for change. “This ... this isn’t a Starbucks...?” he queried.

He got a bright, mischievous grin in reply. The man thumbed his specs up his nose and said proudly, “We’re the original. We thought of the name.”

Remus highly doubted that, but it wasn’t his place to question the copyrights of store names. And indeed, when he looked at the sign behind the counter and the words printed on the window, he noted the name read ‘The Original Starbucks’ in all-capital letters, prettily decorated with a pair of red deer beneath glimmering stars. He quirked a half-smile at the man serving him, then took his order number and folded himself into a tub chair by the corner window.

Despite the busyness, he didn’t have to wait long before his drink was brought over. Remus had slipped out of his sopping coat, which was light weight and had done nothing to keep him dry, realising too late that his white shirt had become alarmingly see-through.

The waiter’s eyes were glued somewhere to his torso and Remus experienced a momentary panic as he wondered how visible his nipples were. He took care to hide his embarrassment as he flexed upwards, surreptitiously tugging the fabric away from his skin, and smiled up at the young man who was staring at him with a glazed expression.

When Remus moved, he blinked and cleared his throat, offering, “Hot? Er! Long?” a flush of pink suffused the man’s porcelain face.

Remus hid his smile, quietly flattered. “Thank you,” he said, reaching for the mug and saucer. With a careful confidence, he brushed their fingers together as he accepted the cup. The waite laughed slightly and tossed his hair, lifting his eyes to meet Remus’. A warm smile replaced his embarrassment.

Remus noted the name tag, _Sirius_ , with a star dotting the ‘I’. “I take it you’re co-owner?” Remus asked mildly, nodding towards the tag.

The smile dialled up in radiance. “Well done, man. Most people don’t get the reference. And it falls pretty flat if I have to explain it.”

“I’m sure,” Remus said, the edge of his mouth twitching as he swirled his spoon and lifted a scoop of dark liquid to his lips, swallowing eagerly. He shifted a little, getting comfortable and trying to unstick his damp shirt again. When he looked up, Sirius was still standing by him, looking rather pink again.

“Oy! Padfoot! Get back to work!” the barista was standing by the counter, several full cups in front of her, waiting for them to be delivered so she would have room for the next orders. The flush dropped from Sirius’ face, and with a glancing smile he vanished in a whirl of black hair and apron strings.

Remus chuckled to himself, flattered and amused as he settled back to sip his coffee and watch the rain trickle down the windows. It wasn’t often he caught a man’s eye like that, even though he was in good shape. He was generally considered too thin though his body was lean and wiry and strong and his features pleasing, if somewhat plain. It was usually his easy-going manner that people were drawn to though, rather than his appearance.

He wondered about the unusual nickname he had heard the barista using. He glanced over and he saw Sirius getting a scolding from her, her face almost as red as her hair, but her bright eyes were smiling and Sirius was laughing.

Remus turned away again and watched the glimmering rain splashing off the grey pavements and pooling in fast rivulets in the gutter. There was laughter and talk in the background of his awareness. It was strangely peaceful, and Remus began to relax.

A smiling face and a mop of dark hair flitted through his mind. Remus smiled into his cup, giving himself a mental shake, but Sirius’ image was not so easily dislodged. Remus gave in to it as finished his drink and not long after was shaken from his daydreaming by a small cough beside him. Sirius was back.

“Want another?” he asked, flashing his teeth. Remus nodded. “Long black?” Sirius asked, notepad at the ready.

Remus blinked very slowly as he inclined his head, hiding the teasing curl at the corner of his mouth. “Please. I do like my coffee how I like my men.”

“Oho!” Sirius’ beamed at him. “Well, then ... pleased to meet you. I’m Sirius Black.”

Remus’ eyebrows slid up his face. “It remains to be seen how long you are,” he murmured slyly.

Sirius licked his lips, surprised but pleased. “Ooh, cheeky. I like that. Would you care to find out?”

Remus tipped his head, quirking the corner of his mouth up. “Maybe.”

“Padfoot! Leave the poor boy alone, dammit!” the barista was scowling from behind the counter, her green eyes glittering with sure punishment. Other customers were looking around, amused.

Sirius gave Remus one last, appraising look and scuttled off again. Remus watched openly this time as the barista repeated her ineffectual scolding. Finally she threw her hands up and snatched Sirius’ order pad.

Remus turned away again, but after a few minutes he snapped around in alarmed surprise when a body fell into the chair opposite him. “Uh. Hello, again,” he said, eyeing Sirius with confusion.

“Lily insisted I take my break,” Sirius explained, pushing Remus’ coffee across to him, cradling a cup in his own hands. “The barista, James’ wife,” Sirius said, noting Remus’ bemused expression.

“So you thought you’d impose upon my manners?” Remus asked mildly, enjoying the confused and horrified expression that crumpled Sirius’ face. He laughed and said reassuringly, “I’m teasing you.”

“Oh. Well, good.” The man still looked a little unsure, so Remus smiled and extended his hand.

“I’m Remus,” he said.

“Pleasure,” Sirius’ grin returned as he stretched forward to wrap his large hand around Remus’ long, bony one, calluses rough against his skin. “Like the wolf-boy, huh?”

Remus raised a brow, slipping his hand away and resting it lightly on his knee. “You know your names as well. Most people just think it’s odd.”

“I get that a lot,” Sirius nodded enthusiastically. They shared a laugh.

“My friends call me Moony,” Remus said. “And I’ve gathered yours call you Padfoot?”

“Yeah, like the big black dogs. Where does _Moony_ come from?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “My family name is Lupin. Every man in Lupin family history has a name that’s wolf-related - and wolves howl at the moon. I got it in school and it’s stuck.”

Sirius rested his chin on the back of his fist, curled loosely, grey eyes thoughtful. “It suits you,” he murmured, sipping his drink. “I think it’s an omen.”

“What’s that?” Remus glanced out the window. The rain had petered to a light drizzle. He caught Sirius’ gaze again quickly, allured despite himself.

“Our names,” Sirius said, his face open and hopeful, brilliant teeth flashing. “The moon and stars.”

Remus swallowed the tugging grin pulling at his mouth. “You being a Padfoot might suggest it’s a bad omen,” he teased.

Sirius leaned forwards. “What’s life without a little risk? Can I have your phone number?”

Remus laughed. “Yeah, okay.” He wrote it onto his paper napkin and pressed it into Sirius’ hand.

Sirius beamed. “I’ll call you tonight, after closing.”

Remus touched his bottom lip lightly, pleasantly surprised. “I’d like that.”

Mischief echoed deep in Sirius’ eyes. “I’ll take you to the planetarium, hm?”

Remus laughed softly. “But while we finish our drinks, why don’t you tell me the story of The Original Starbucks?”

“Well,” Sirius said, leaning in, “The star you already get...”

The conversation began to flow easily between them. Remus didn’t even notice when the rain stopped.

 

_fin_


End file.
